


Remember When

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 和莱姆斯·卢平成为炮友或许不是雷古勒斯这辈子最明智的决定。





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：
> 
> 1.雷古勒斯·布莱克×莱姆斯·卢平，有肉末，本质互攻；
> 
> 2.本想写炮友变情侣梗，然而未遂；
> 
> 3.所以最终走向大家应该能猜到了。
> 
> 给朋友的生贺，此外该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

雷古勒斯•布莱克从来没有暗恋过莱姆斯•卢平。

绝对没有。

他看在“哥哥”身份和共同姓氏的面子上一再去跟一个格兰芬多的家伙搭话，那家伙最好的朋友不知怎的总是乐意为他们创造机会、牵线搭桥，直到他自己完全放弃了这项吃力不讨好的尝试。

然后他和其中一个“最好的朋友”成了炮友。

绝非他这辈子最明智的决定。

不，不是指上床。他已经十五岁了，比贝拉堂姐出生时她父亲的年纪还大两岁，只要爸妈物色到了合适的对象，他或许暑假回去就能结婚。性完全不是问题，看在梅林内裤的份上，他是个大男孩了，能决定和谁睡在一起。

学院，老实说，也够不成问题。这又不是婚姻，没人在乎你床伴的院徽上是什么动物，只要那人够辣——倒不是说有谁知道。  
至于血统，用特拉弗斯队长最粗俗的话来说，如果他们能在比赛前把格兰芬多的队员统统搞得下不来床，哪怕搞的是那个泥巴种守门员他都鼓掌赞成。

不过在以上各条都不成问题的情况下，“上床得避开满月夜”似乎也不是什么大事。

当然，卢平远没有信任他到能挑明这个秘密，要是他哪天真的鼓足勇气在床上把这也“坦诚相待”了，雷古勒斯大概反而会因为不知道该不该装吃惊尴尬起来。拜托，一个人每到满月就消失，还能有什么别的理由吗？

不是说他有特地关注卢平哪些时候没出现在晚餐桌边，当你成天和两个那么显眼的朋友混在一起时，你的缺席也会跟他们一样显眼，这是很自然的。他一点也不明白为什么这种……“东西”会出现在霍格沃茨，更不明白为什么从来没有其他人发现这点。

好吧，他也花了有几年时间。他本可以直接将消息放出去，但这是个难得的大把柄，接着还没等他想好究竟要拿它怎么办，事情就发生了。

是这样的，雷古勒斯圣诞节没回家，想在人少的时候最后试一次然后彻底罢手，于是他在圣诞晚餐时得知西里斯和詹姆•波特一块回波特家过节去了。他对卢平为什么没和他们一起去不感兴趣，但后者追了上来，叫着他的名字，搭上他的肩膀。

当时他想，去他妈的，然后把嘴唇撞了过去。

他干得太马虎，只亲中卢平唇边的胡茬，但卢平发出一声压抑得近乎绝望的呻吟，偏头把他俩的嘴唇对正，一手搂过他的肩膀，一手顺着后腰滑向他的屁股，飞快地将这个吻变得湿润又下流。而雷古勒斯——雷古勒斯不甘示弱。

就这样，他们气喘吁吁地分开时，都变得有点儿衣冠不整，而且硬得要命。莱姆斯穿了条很旧的长裤，没套罩袍，所以这挺明显的。

“唔。”格兰芬多级长后退了一点，目光飘向他们头顶，大概想找到一束槲寄生。

“呃。”雷古勒斯以同等的伶牙俐齿回应。

转角后面传来嬉笑，为数不多的留校生正在离开礼堂奔赴各自的睡梦，任是谁看到他们正以这副形象独处，都不会相信这里什么都没发生。

好吧，麻烦也许在于他们这么认为的话，雷古勒斯没法辩解。

“那……很好。”卢平磕磕巴巴地说，收手的动作因为过分的犹豫反而像一次抚摸。

雷古勒斯很遗憾自己看不见他的脸有多红，但他反手拽住卢平往更黑暗的深处走去。不过很快把握方向的就换了一方，卢平似乎闭着眼也不会在城堡里迷路，有趣。

被推进一幅挂毯后边的时候，要不是莱姆斯的手还在他身上点火，雷古勒斯都要笑起来了。

“我设想的至少是个有门的地方。”他设法连贯地说。

“那普林洛一定会把我们反锁在里面。”莱姆斯的气息喷在他肚子上，没人应该把这种话说得这么性感。

“他突然揭开挂毯会更好？”雷古勒斯反问。

“你想不到有多少人在这样利用这些挂毯。”莱姆斯沉沉地笑了两声，“他宁愿不揭开来看。”

经验丰富，哈？雷古勒斯相当男子气概地发出一声嘲笑，然后基本上忘了自己想说什么。

他在一张画着巨怪的地毯上丢了自己的贞操。往好处想它挺干净的，而且他不是被上的那个。莱姆斯显然知道自己在做什么，所有那些必要的小咒语，他草草准备自己然后骑跨到雷古勒斯的大腿上。他们太过急迫，雷古勒斯听得出对方挺疼，而且显然并没有高潮，他对此相当不满意。就他所承担的分工来说，这很不绅士。

莱姆斯拒绝了他试图给予帮助的手，花一秒钟下定决心然后站起来。他清理现场的时候有点瘸，雷古勒斯也明白了这块地方为什么这么干净，他应该感到恶心，但他脑子里只有莱姆斯在念咒和灵巧挥动手腕时股间还流着他的东西，这差点让他立刻再次变硬。

当莱姆斯点亮魔杖，以一种不得不面对的姿态转过身来时，雷古勒斯立刻就明白了。

“听着，我不是什么哭哭啼啼的小姑娘，”他先发制人，“我没打算从你那得到什么别的，也不介意你把我当成谁来操。要是你想为你逝去的道德标准哀悼请便，但别摆出一副好像亏欠了我的样子。”

莱姆斯举着他的魔杖，傻乎乎地张了张嘴。

“我把你当成……？”

“上次见面的时候我就看出来了，你疏远他有一阵子了。”雷古勒斯抱起手臂，他没想显得这么防备性，“让我们把话说开，我从前确实没做过，但这不代表什么，凡事都有第一次。我不介意你把我当成西里斯，你想喊他的名字都无所谓。反正你操起来感觉挺好。”

莱姆斯应该发怒的，但他只是愣在那儿，听到西里斯的名字时魔杖上光闪了一闪，雷古勒斯权当自己说中了。

他像个冷酷的成人那样走过莱姆斯身侧掀开挂毯，头也不回地丢下一句：“我们应该再做几次。”

于是，这就成了惯例。每周两次或者三次或者四次，他们在城堡各处碰头，大部分时候会直接滚到最近的挂毯后边，不过雷古勒斯更偏爱有门和软垫的魔咒课教室，并且他还迅速了解了图书馆哪几排书架最能撑住倚靠和撞击。

他们当然不会去对方的宿舍，也尽可能远离双方的公共休息室，那会引发战争——在某些不恰当的时刻，雷古勒斯觉得这主意不错。

不着痕迹地避开满月夜没他一开始想的那么困难，学期开始后他们就分别被O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts遛得团团转，雷古勒斯得参加越来越密集的魁地奇训练。如果找球手提出自己需要进行一些额外特殊训练确保比赛时的准头，总会有些队友愿意配合。

他的朋友开始用胳膊肘碰他和揶揄他，拐弯抹角打探那个幸运儿的名字，关于黑魔王的消息也没法转移话题的时候，雷古勒斯就装聋作哑。也许他即便在最忙的时候也愿意挤出空隙与莱姆斯鬼混，那也仅此而已。

他不仅是作为找球手而在院内受人瞩目，在这一批崇仰黑魔王的学生中，雷古勒斯是最杰出的。他就在早餐桌边做他的剪报，整齐裁下自己想要的信息并贴在自己永远随身携带的册子上。不止他一个人在做这件事，但谁也不像他那样力求完美，或像他那样熟悉黑魔王要传达的所有讯息。雷古勒斯从没忘记过家人或者黑魔王对莱姆斯•卢平这样的存在作何评价，对卢平来说，他几个月后面对的城堡外的世界比任何人都要残酷。但直到雷古勒斯也加入其中成为一份子前，这都不关他的事。

他已经对只能从那些夸大其词的文字中寻觅真实感到厌倦，他想要更多，并确知自己该如何走向目标。还有两年，然后黑魔王就会将他纳入麾下。雷古勒斯比其他人更早思考这意味着什么，如果净化巫师界意味着他必须舍弃……他会的。

况且就卢平这件事而言，也根本算不上什么舍弃。他们之间从没“有”过什么，只有性，性是很容易得到的。没人有必要知道他和一个狼人操在一起，他们知道了也无所谓，雷古勒斯能够证明自己。

当他焦虑不堪地将莱姆斯拽到角落里，而莱姆斯主动提出因为第二天斯莱特林对拉文克劳的比赛，他们最多只能有一个手活时，雷古勒斯这样想。

当他在满月夜拒绝了来自据说可能是他将来未婚妻的姑娘的一份十分诱人的邀约，理由是并不十分紧迫的论文时，雷古勒斯这样想。

当他在满月后第二天见到卢平，对方面色苍白精疲力竭，却扯着撕破的嘴唇对他微笑仿佛他是世界上唯一重要的事物时，雷古勒斯这样想。

当卢平射在他后背上，嘶哑地叫出他的名字而他确知自己的渴望不止于此时，雷古勒斯仍这样想。

他从来不知道时间还可以这样计算：五个满月夜之后，夏日降临，半个城堡都能听到毕业舞会的乐音。

雷古勒斯通常不为此感慨，感慨是为那些六神无主和要与同伴各奔前程的人准备的，而他和他的同伴都知道自己将去往何处。

然而，卢平知道斯莱特林公共休息室的位置也没什么可让人惊讶的。他就这么戳在门口，娴熟地无视周围的各色眼光。

“我想和你谈谈。”他说。

雷古勒斯皱起眉头，卢平很快就会乘上火车最后一次离校，但他自己接下来的两年还得回来。如果卢平想赶在现在利用那个把柄……他怎么也占不到便宜。

“是关于你哥哥的。”卢平的微笑变得更温和也更疲惫，“不会占用多长时间，可以吗？”

雷古勒斯僵硬地点了头。

卢平领着他走上台阶，轻车熟路地拐过几个弯，在一副铠甲的头盔、臂甲和胸甲上各敲了三下。它叮叮当当地跳开，露出自己守卫的洞口。里面的空间比看起来要大得多，墙上甚至还有照明的黄铜灯。上次这里发生的事不可抑制地涌进雷古勒斯脑海，希望情形重演的念头就像他身体深处一根轻轻挠动的羽毛，他不会配合卢平计划外的活动，但为最后一次破例造成不了什么损失。

“所以，”他感觉自己的心猿意马在声音上造成了一点裂痕，于是清了清嗓子，“西里斯怎么了？”

“他很好。”卢平的微笑淡去了。

“如果你是想——”

“我说这是关于西里斯，是因为这是唯一一个可以让我在其他人面前约你出来的理由。”卢平安静地说，“我只是想试试。”

他的手插在口袋里，眼睛看着别处，语毕嘴角轻微地抽搐了一下。雷古勒斯突然张口结舌。

“不过，也许你待会该再去试着和他谈谈。”卢平最终说，“学年结束前最后的机会。”

而且确实，可能是最后的机会。卢平没有点明，但他们都清楚离开学校后，许多事就进入了另一个范畴。辛辣的笑意涌上雷古勒斯的喉咙，在西里斯冲出家门后，他们已有近两年没有过直接对话，然而他仍是雷古勒斯•布莱克与莱姆斯•卢平没像兔子一样搞在一起时唯一安全的话题。他倒想知道亲爱的哥哥对此会作何评价。

“我会试试。”雷古勒斯点点头。

又一阵沉默，卢平轻轻吞咽了一下，他的喉结上下滑动，身体微微侧往出口。

“你们和好了？”雷古勒斯问。

“算是吧，总之，那件事不重要了，比起接下来的……”卢平顿了顿，看向他，“我和他，我们从来没有——”

“我知道。”雷古勒斯飞快地说。

“噢。”卢平的眼神又开始游移，“那，嗯，你接下来有什么打算吗？”

雷古勒斯想把他按在冰冷的石墙上，让他喘息和尖叫，但卢平问的不是这个。

“你不知道吗？”他听到自己尖锐的声音在整片空间回荡。

他们僵持了几分钟，接着卢平突然放松了下来，朝他走了一步。他伸出一只手，足够缓慢能给雷古勒斯足够的时间避开，但后者绷紧肩膀不让自己像个懦夫似地后退。

那只手在他面前停留片刻，指尖轻触他的鬓角，又沿着他面孔的边缘游弋。

“那么。”雷古勒斯试图开口。

“我们会再见的。”卢平说。

一直到卢平完全消失在视线之中，雷古勒斯才从恍神中回复，抬手擦过自己的面颊。

很难说最后那个预言在多大程度上实现了，但在日后并不算漫长的岁月里，初次沾染血腥的不眠之夜、跪在濒死的小精灵身边乞求的时刻、黑暗冰冷的湖水之中，那个触碰曾在雷古勒斯的皮肤上浮现。他记得手指印在自己皮肤上的热度，指节满是伤痕，触碰似有似无，温柔而谨慎。

仿佛在勾勒那些珍贵、易碎、无可挽回的东西。

（全文完）

其实我就是想写小雷装大人……嗯……这个少年再也没机会长大了。


End file.
